


Christmas ornaments

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Ornaments, hanniholidays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Esta es la primera navidad de Will en casa de Hannibal.-----Día dos de #HanniHolidays: Ornaments





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)  
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)
> 
> Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografia, todo sucedio muy rapido.

Tres días antes Will había visto de ida a casa un lugar donde había muchos pinos, el color verde inundaba el lugar.  
La imagen vino a su cabeza justo después de terminar el pan tostado que Hannibal había dejado esa mañana antes de partir a su consultorio.  
  


Dejo los bordes del pan tostado abandonados en el platito junto a su taza de café a la mitad y corrió a la habitación para buscar un suéter lo bastante abrigador y poner sus calcetas sucias, uno en cada pie para poder poner sus botas; mal puestas por supuesto, y salir disparado hacia su auto.  
  
De la espontanea emoción olvidaba lo mas importante: las llaves del auto. "Diablos...diablos." casi resbala al regresar sobre sus pasos empujando la puerta para entrar. Tomo las llaves del pequeño platito encima del mueble junto a la puerta.  
  
Seguro que si se daba prisa para cuando Hannibal regresara a casa el árbol y las esferas  ya estarían puestas.  
  
Se regañaba mentalmente cuando supo que debería de haber traido algo mas abrigador. Llevaba puesto los pantalones del pijama, su camisa y encima el suéter de Hannibal. Dentro de casa no hacia tanto frío por la calefacción pero afuera hacia un frío que se colaba por la tela del pijama llegando a su piel que le hacia tiritar.  
  


Había dado una vista rápida a las primeras filas de árboles, unos eran muy altos , otros muy pequeños pero frondosos. "Disculpe..." froto sus manos para dar calor y se acerco al dependiente que tenia un mandil verde. "Necesito el precio de este" apunto hacia su derecha dando a entender al joven a cual se refería.  El hombre camino hacia el árbol, era no muy alto y su follaje era frondoso pero no exagerado, justo lo que Will buscaba. "Disculpe, este a sido pagado. Los dueños vendrán en unas cuantas horas." respondió el dependiente "Pero podría ayudarle a buscar uno parecido si es que así lo desea." Will mas que nada había escogido ese por no querer demorarse mas tiempo y por no estar ahí afuera muriéndose de frío.  
  


El hombre lo llevo mucho mas adentro del lugar, al menos unas cinco o seis filas mas pasaron de árboles cuando Will por fin vio uno bastante parecido.  
Cuando hubo concluido la compra pidió ayuda al mismo dependiente para que le ayudara a subirlo al auto.  
Después se encargaría de limpiar los asientos.  
  
Había un supermercado no muy lejos de ahí así que emprendió su camino hacia allá. Era bastante temprano así que asumió que el lugar estaría casi desértico pero...error.La gente lo veía extraño. Sus botas y el pantalón de pijama no combinaban para nada bien. Pero él no estaba ahí para que criticaran su vestimenta esta ahí para comprar esferas...y muchas y algo para cenar.  
  
Tomo varios paquetes de esferas, paquetes de líneas de escarcha brillante y un enorme recipiente en el cual iría el árbol.  
  
Después de tardar al menos unos cinco minutos tratando de sacar el árbol del auto entró a casa y dejo las compras botadas en la alfombra de la sala.

Tenia que planear eso bien e internet había ayudado bastante.  
El árbol estaba bien puesto sobre el enorme recipiente que había adquirido. Eran casi hora de la cena y las esferas estaban casi completamente en sus lugares.  
  
Will dio dos pasos hacia atrás para poder contemplar su obra maestra. La puerta se abrió y Will se quedo estático en su lugar.  
  


"Will, ¿Qué estas...?" no termino de formular su pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de que había un árbol en la sala. "Wow...es...lindo"  
"Gracias."  
"Pero...¿Por qué no usar uno artificial?" Will abrió sus ojos bastante y volteo a ver a Hannibal.  
"¿Que?"  
"Los guardo en el sótano, al igual que un montón de objetos navideños." dejo su maletín en uno de los sillones y se quito el saco dejándolo justo arriba del mismo para después acercarse a Will.  
"Yo...yo no sabia." Hannibal dejo escapar una risita,"Tranquilo, es tu primera navidad aquí." algo avergonzado Will llevo ambas manos a su cara escondiéndola "Pero...creo que hace falta algo."  
"¿Que?"  
"La estrella en la punta." Ambos de forma sincronizada elevaron su mirada viendo hacia arriba del árbol. "Iré por ella"

Cinco minutos después Will escucho que Hannibal se acercaba a la sala, el sonido de una bolsa de celofán y la de un papel arrugado llegaron a sus oídos."Aquí esta. ¿Quién debería de colocarla?"  
"Definitivamente tú. Tú eres mas alto."  sonrió viendo como Will se dejaba caer en el amplio sillón.  
  


Tomo un banquito acolchado que estaba cerca y dejando los zapatos a un lado subió en este y con bastante agilidad coloco la estrella en la punta. Bajo y vio hacia arriba.  
  


"Quedo perfecto" dijo Hannibal.  
"Genial" agrego Will que se había levantado del sillón y se acerco a Hannibal.  
"Amh...las luces." Hannibal llevo su mano derecha hacia su barbilla y dijo en tono de pregunta. Will solo volvió a esconder su cara. 


End file.
